Lustful Secrets
by UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: Sex with teachers? Are you crazy! "I guess I've done something questionable. One or two. Or three." Lemons Confident Izuku Time Skips
1. Meeting Mt Lady

First Part of the Story: _s/12081105/148/Crazy-Trouble-With-Love-Part-2_

This takes place in chapter 68 of the manga, or Season 2 Episode 38 of the anime. Here it is.

"An entire week of training camp!" Said Tenya Ida to his classmates

"Man, an entire week? Plus, that list is huge." Midoriya commented

"I need night-vision goggles." Said Mineta

"I don't even have a bathing suit. There's a ton of stuff I've got to but." Stated Kaminari

"Oh! I know! Since we're off tomorrow, and that tests are done, how about we go over to the mall and do some Class 1-A shopping!" Said Toru

"Good idea! This'll be the first time doing it, come to think of it." Said Kaminari

"Hey, you coming too, Bakugo?" Asked Kirishima

"Hmp. Fine." Replied Bakugo

"How 'bout you Todoroki? You coming?" Asked Midoriya

"...Yeah. Sure." Said Todoroki

-At the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall-

"So now we're here! At the mall!" Yelled Mina, excited

mutterStores have to do more than simply cater to body types that differ by Quirk. They also need designs for all ages, from teens to seniors. No wonder this place draws so many Muttered Midoriya as he looked left and right all around the area

"You're scaring the children. Stop that." Commanded Tokoyami in a nervous tone

"He sure as hell will never. Not if I got anything to say about it." Said a woman.

The class turned around to see who it was, and there they saw a young, voluptuous, woman, who had purple eyes and long, voluminous, creamy blonde hair curled into two strands. She was wearing navy blue jeans, black, 1 inch, high heels. And a bronze rosland coat, with a white undershirt.

She quickly walked over, and then hugged Izuku, moving his head down to press her boobs against his already blushing face, furthering his blush. She then backed off ever so briefly, only to give him a nice kiss on the lips.(Btw, Yu is 162[5'3''] cm tall, and Izuku is 166[5'4''] cm tall. Just so you know.)

While Izuku was having his lips sucked out, Class 1-A was practically having a heart attack.

Yuga's right eye was slightly twitching,

Mina was cheering in surprise,

Tsuyu eyes got bigger,

Tenya's arm started to look invisible with how fast he was moving it,

Ochaco blushed as she looked away,

Mashirao gained a shocked look,

Denki also cheered for Izuku,

Eijiro was crying his manly tears,

Koji looked away,

Rikido mouth hung open,

Mezo stepped back a but,

Kyoka followed in Ochaco's example,

Hanta stared,

Fumikage looked up as Dark Shadow clapped,

Shoto's left arm started making short bursts of flames,

Toru was jumping,

Katsuki was autisticly screaming as he made mini explosions,

Minoru was crying,

and Momo, also blushed.

Once the young woman was done making out with Midoriya, she then looked at all his classmates, and laughed at their reactions to them kissing. Once she regained composure, she then held out her hand, and began to speak.

"Hi. My names Yu Takeyama. Pleased to meet you." She spoke calmly as she gave a slight smile at everyone else trying to control themselves.

After she shook each of their hands, with Katsuki being slightly difficult about it, she then explained how she was indeed, Izuku's girlfriend. Once everyone was done being shocked, they then began walking together as she then started to explain how they met.

"Well, I was near a bank, and then, all of a sudden, a bunch bank robbers came out of no where, and held me hostage in order to get what they wanted. That's when Izuku came in, saw what was going on, and two of them in the face as he tea bagged the third that was looming over me. Once everything was done, I gave a smooch, and my number, and we've stayed in contact ever since." Said Yu, knowing that it would be wise not to tell the actual story, cause it would ruin her image as a hero, and as a person if people find out that she was in a relationship with a 15 year old boy.

Since everyone bought it, they then started buying the things they needed, then, Izuku waited outside a store, whom was housing all of Class 1-A, along with his girlfriend, Yu. He had everything he needed, that's when he heard a voice calling him out.

"Ohhh, cool! You're from U.A.! Can I get your autograph?" The man asked

"Huh?!"

"You're the kid who got messed up during the Sports Festival, right?!"

"W-whoa...ye-yeah, I was."

"Then during that business with that Hero Killer Stain, and those Nomu. MAn, you're something else!"

"Y-you sure know a lot about me..."

"Man, I can't believe it though. To think we'd meet again, here!

"Can't help but think that something special's helped you come this far."

"...W-what?"

"Something like fate, or destiny maybe." He said as he then grabbed Izuku's neck with 4 of his 5 fingers

"I mean, the last we met, was the attack in the U.S.J." He finished as he then looked at Izuku with killing intent. It was Tomura Shigaraki.

"Let's get some tea and chat...Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku then slightly panicked as he tried to move his neck

"Easy now...you're gonna act like we're a couple of old pals. No making a scene, k'? Just calm down...breathe, and lets just sit and talk shall we?" He said as the two then sat down on a nearby bench

"Now, I could easily kill you by placing my last finger on your neck, and your throat would crumble in less than a minute."

"In a public area like this? Yeah, and then you'll get arrested for life."

"Heh. I'm sure that's what everyone thinks when coming here. I mean, someone could kill them, and yet they smile. Why? Cause they have laws to to build on their individual morality, and they are now convinced that "no one would ever do that." Plus, in the time it would take them to catch me, I could knock down, 20...no, 30 of them. The bystanders. The innocents that you "heroes" protect."

"...So. What do you want to talk about?" Midoriya finally said, seeing no way out of this

"Ha ha ha...smart move." Tomura said as their conversation finally began

"You should know that I hate just about everyone and everything...but right now, what I'm truly livid at is that Hero Killer Stain."

"I thought he was working with you?"

"No. We weren't, even though the media thinks that. But...what really annoys me is that fact that I'm over shadowed by him, even though I attacked you at the USJ, and Hosu, where all he's done is kill a single man, where w've killed dozens. In the end, we're destroying what we hate. So, what makes us different Midoriya?"

"...With the Hero Killer...he does things I can't would never do, but why he does those things...I can understand why. With you...it's that you do things I would never do, and for no reason at all. The world see's you as an unpredictable, whiny child, that goes off on a whim, where they see him as a dangerous, calculating murderer. He's more menacing cause they can understand his outlook, and how it made them think about what it means to be a true hero. Where you're just an obstacle, he's a main threat."

That's when Tomura gave Izuku the coldest glare, making his skin crawl as his grip around his neck got even tighter

"Ahhh. I see now. I've finally connected the dots. I now know why you're all so damn irritating. It's cuz of All Might." He said as he revealed his face, with him having wrinkles around his eyes, towards his mouth and forehead, and his lips chapped and uneven as they spread wider than his teeth, as he give him a chilling smile.

He then started choking him, squeezing his neck even tighter as he started understanding how he was always over looked, and how he would now be a even greater villain than Stain ever was. That's when Izuku struck his face, knocking him back.

"EVERYONE! THAT MAN IS THE VILLAIN TOMURA SHIGARAKI! STAY AWAY FROM HIM, AND CALL THE HEROES!" Izuku yelled as the people began running away as Tomura ran off, with Izuku starting to speed off after him. He tapped into 5% of One for All, and caught up to Shigaraki, and tackled him to the ground. That's when a purple portal opened up under Shigaraki's upper body. It was Kurogiri's Warp Gate. Tomura then kicked Izuku in the skull as he then fell through the gate as it closed up behind him.


	2. Calming the Mind

After the police were told what happened, Izuku was hugged by his girlfriend, mom, and friends alike at what had gone down. Once they were done, Izuku decided to text everyone about meeting p with each other at a different location, so that they could properly enjoy each others company. They agreed(since last chapter took place on a Saturday), and they decided to go to karaoke, order pizza, and just talk as they sang a bit. Once the next day came, they got what they needed, got their room, and began having some fun. They knew that about 90% of the class couldn't sing even if they had a gun pointed to their head, but it wouldn't stop them from trying, or at least doing it stupidly. Then, the class realized that they could do duo singing. That's when they looked at the the couple, and demanded they do a duet. They agreed, picked a song, and began singing.

Song Name: _All About Us (feat. Owl City) - Single_

By: _He Is We_

Genre: _Pop_

Created: _2011_

(Look it up if ya wanna, I don't care)

[Yu Takeyama]  
Take my hand  
I'll teach you to dance  
I'll spin you around  
Won't let you fall down  
Would you let me lead?  
You could step on my feet  
Give it a try  
It'll be alright

[Yu Takeyama & Izuku Midoriya]  
The room's hush, hush  
And now's our moment

[Yu Takeyama]  
Take it in, feel it all and hold it

[Yu Takeyama & Izuku Midoriya]  
Eyes on you, eyes on me  
We're doing this right

'Cause lovers dance  
When they're feeling in love  
Spotlight shining, it's all about us  
It's a-a-all about u-u-us

And every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt but  
It's a-a-all about us

[Izuku Midoriya]  
Suddenly, I'm feeling brave  
Don't know what's got in to me  
Why I'd feel this way  
Can we dance, real slow?  
Can I hold you?  
Can I hold you close?

[Yu Takeyama & Izuku Midoriya]  
The room's hush, hush  
And now's our moment

[Yu Takeyama]  
Take it in, feel it all and hold it

[Yu Takeyama & Izuku Midoriya]  
Eyes on you, eyes on me  
We're doing this right

Cause lovers dance when  
They're feeling in love  
Spotlight shinning, it's all about us  
It's a-a-all about u-u-us

And every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt but  
It's a-a-all about us

[Yu Takeyama]  
Do you hear that love?  
They're playing our song

[Izuku Midoriya]  
Do you think we're ready?  
Oh, I'm really feeling it

[Yu Takeyama]  
Do you hear that love?  
Do you hear that love?

[Izuku Midoriya]  
Do you hear that love?  
They're playing our song

[Yu Takeyama]  
Do you think we're ready at all?  
I'm really feeling it  
Do you hear that love?

[Izuku Midoriya]  
Do you hear that love?

[Yu Takeyama]  
Do you hear that love?  
They're playing our song

[Izuku Midoriya]  
Do you think we're ready at all?  
I'm really feeling it

[Yu Takeyama]  
Do you hear that love?

[Yu Takeyama & Izuku Midoriya]  
Do you hear that love?

[Yu Takeyama]  
Lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight shinning, it's all about us

[Izuku Midoriya]  
(It's all about us)

[Yu Takeyama]  
It's a-a-a-all  
(Do you hear that love)

[Yu Takeyama & Izuku Midoriya]  
Every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt but  
It's a-all about us

Cause lovers dance  
When they're feeling in love  
Spotlight shinning, it's all about us  
It's a-a-all (about us) he-ee-ey

[Izuku Midoriya]  
And every heart in the room will melt

[Yu Takeyama & Izuku Midoriya]  
This is a feeling I've never felt but  
It's a-a-all  
It's all about us

Once they finished, they then were told to do another one, since the first one was so good. So they repeated the process of picking a song, and then got ready to sing it as they cleared their voices for the next one ahead

Song Name: Rewrite the Stars

By: Zac Efron and Zendaya

Genre: Soundtrack

Created: 2017

[Izuku Midoriya]  
You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
But fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?

What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight

[Yu Takeyama]  
You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all

No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight

[Izuku Midoriya & Yu Takeyama]  
All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you

[Yu Takeyama]  
It feels impossible

[Izuku Midoriya]  
It's not impossible

[Yu Takeyama]  
Is it impossible?

[Izuku Midoriya & Yu Takeyama]  
Say that it's possible

How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
Why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours

[Yu Takeyama]  
You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and  
My hands are tied

They got an applause, and stopped their one-hot wonder, and watched as the others tried to also do a duet. Needless to say, it didn't work out so well, or it wasn't as nearly as good as theirs. They then went off too their houses. On the way there, Izuku sustained a crotch injury(by accidentally insulting Katsuki) and decided to go to U.A. in order to have it better by the next day. When he went into the nurses office, what he found was, rather than an old woman, was a beautiful brunette, with a very revealing nurses outfit on, and red glasses on her face. It was Midnight.


	3. Sex With My Nurse

\Lemon In Story/

She wore a standard nurse getup, only she gave it her own perverted twist to it. She had on a white cape with a red cross on it, and had her usual spiky hair and glasses, but that was about the end of any other similarities.

Her nurse uniform, unlike her hero costume, left very little to the imagination, with her wearing a short skirt that stuck onto her smooth, clean thighs, and her heals were replaced with small red shoes that showed off most of her foot. The top half of her breast were exposed for the whole world to see, showing how big they were outside her costume, and the rest of her shirt clinging onto her slim waist. She turned her body into an art piece, and Izuku got a full view of it. Izuku would normally look away from her, but since, 1. His crotch REALLY hurt, 2. It appeared that Recovery Girl was somewhere else, and 3. She was really hot right now, even more than usual, since she was sweating, making her body glisten off of the ceiling light. But, Izuku just had to ask the obvious.

"Midnight! What are you doing here?"

"Well Recovery Girl is at the hospital for the night. And I was assigned to take over."

"Do you even have any medical knowledge?"

"Of course. Every hero is taught basic medical treatment. And I just so happened to be assigned."

"...Alright."

"Anyways, where does it hurt?"

"...My crotch..." He quietly said in an embarrassed tone

"Hmmm. Alright. I'll need to see it to see if there's any bruising of sorts."

"I-I can do it my self." Replied the teenager

"Oh don't worry about it." She said as she sat him down

"R-really Kayama sensei, you don't have to d-do this." He mumbled

"Relax. I won't make fun of your sma-" She said as she was then nearly hit by a 12 inch cock, almost hitting her glasses, and a mere millimeters from her mouth. She merely expected a small, maybe average dick, but rather, this kid a full blown python sticking out of his pants.

Midnight was infamous for her adult nature, that was common knowledge to the public. However, what they didn't know was that she did not in fact have any history in actual sexual pleasures. None! Zip. And now, a 15 year old is showing up what she can assume full grown adults dicks.

This thing was long, AND thick. Hell, it was thicker than her own wrist!

"My, my, my. Aren't you quite the lucky one here, hmm?"

"I-I guess I a-am." Said the timid boy as he rubbed the beck of his head.

She then started to quickly stroke the long and thick cock

"Fufu, this is the first time for both me and you, isn't it?" She asked seductively

"W-well..."

"What?" She asked slightly confused

"Well...I've already had sex. With my girlfriend, Yu Takeyama."

"Oh...is that so? Well I guess I'll just have to out do her."

"I'd like to see you try." Said Izuku in a now more confident voice as he then watched Nemuri start to joyfully suck on Izuku's dick

This went on for a few minutes, until Izuku finally blew, spraying his cum all over Nemuri's face, and hair. She then licked it up as she then stood up, unveiling her nude form to the young boy, getting his excited. She then got on top of his lap, his dick touching her ass as she leaned over and whispered,

"So...do you want to continue? Or was it not as good as Yu still?~" She said in a seductive voice, waiting for his reply, which was him kissing her on the lips, their tongues dancing as his took the lead. After a minute of them battling it out with their tongues, he then went over to her ear and replied with

"Yes I will. I think you and I will both enjoy this." He said as he then licked her ear, and slowly moved down to her neck, and then her breasts, where he started to lick and suck on each nipple.

She then lifted her body up, and carefully placed his cock in her pussy, and pushed herself down, with the tip of it reaching all the way to her womb, and even further up. She reeled her head back in utmost pleasure as she then gave out a loud and exiting moan. She then began moving up and down as he continued to fondle with her breasts, and then got a great idea. He then leaned back, her body following close behind as they now laid down on the nurses bed. He then began moving his hips up and down with hers, making her moan once more.

He then executed part 2 of his plan, and squeezed her left boob as he moved his right hand to her ass, and inserted his index, middle, and ring finger into her ass, surprising the R-Rated Hero by a great margin. She had never even thought of doing Anal for her first time, but it was too late now, and it felt GREAT.

She then moved her ass up and down as they made out, her ass cheeks bouncing as it crashed down onto Izuku's lap. Her skin felt nice and smooth; almost as if it was two wet memory foam pillows crashing down upon him. They did this for a while before the two had finally came; their juices spraying Nemuri's pussy and Izuku's dick.

They breathed heavily as they looked at each other, and decided to try a new position. Kayama got up from her spot, and moved down to his cock, and put her mouth over it, licking the tip, and sucking the main area of the crotch, cleaning it as she pleasured him, teasing him for a short while, before he grabbed the back of her head, and pushed his dick all the way through mouth, and down to her throat, choking her as it gave her an unmatched euphoria that she had never felt before. She then managed to once again breathe properly when he was done, and they then did even more positions, anal, 69, doggy style, blowjob, crisscross, cowgirl, face to face, oral, sideways, standing, kneeling, from behind, EVERYTHING. It was now 9:23, and the two were exhausted, and were lying next to each other, giving each other passionate kisses.

That's when they heard someone come in. That someone was Yu Takeyama. She was about to speak, but, then, in an instant, the whole room was full of Midnight's sleeping gas, and the two in question passed out as Nemuri then got up, looked at the two, and grew an evil smile as a new plan brewed inside her mind.


	4. Lesbian Fun

\Lemon In Story/

Yu woke up and who knows what hour. She tried to stand, but she was tied to a thin, metallic poll, which she was apparently resting on. She looked closer at the binding, and found that it was in fact, Midnight's whip. She then looked around, and saw Izuku, her boyfriend, at the other end of the room, strapped to a table, asleep. As she looked on at him, she remembered the situation of which led her here.

She was walking home, when she decided to go over to his house, have some fun, and then sleep there for the night. She then walked in, and found Izuku's mother, Inko Midoriya, sleeping soundly on the couch. She walked into Izuku's All Might filled room, and saton his bed where she decided to take off her pants, shoes, bra, panties and coat, and pull out a huge white shirt that read 'All M' in blue on the front of it. She then laid down, with only a white shirt and socks on. And she waited there, for nearly 2 hours. This worried her. What if the damage did more than anticipated, what if he got mugged, or killed, or...just maybe, JUST maybe, he was CHEATING on her! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! How could I even THINK that! He's been nothing but a sweet, innocent(well, not in bed at least), faithful boy, who would easily lay down his life for others. He would never do something so horrible. But then, where was he?

She had enough of this, and decided to put on her hero costume, and head out to the very place that she could rely on. U.A. She walked into the building, looking for her boyfriend, hoping that he was in the medical bed, with the nurse taking care of him, and ready to have fun when they got home. What she instead found was Midnight, with a nurse cap on her head, kissing Izuku, in the medical bed, looking like they already had sex. All 3 pointers were pressed, just differently then she had imagined.

She then noticed what she was wearing. All she had on was her bra, panties, mask, horns, and her gloves and leggings from her hero costume. She easily deduced that it was Midnight that stripped her down into her current attire, and may in fact still be here. Her theory was proven correct by a light near Izuku turning on, revealing Midnight in a new, particular costume. It was U.A.'s cheerleader uniform, but fitted for her specifically, with it clinging on to every detail on her body, leaving little to the imagination.

Midnight walked, no, strutted over to Yu, as she wore a slight smirk on her face. She then bent down, showing Yu that Midnight, in fact, had no panties on whats so ever. Her thoughts disappeared as quickly as they came when Nemuri began speaking.

"Well my little kitten? How're you doing today?"

"Piss off Nemuri." Yu retorted angrily

"My, my, that's no way to talk to your superior." She said coyly

That's when Midnight placed her lips upon Yu's, taking her breath away with how good it was. That's when, out of nowhere, Midnight pulled out a bottle with a white substance, uncapped it, and purred it all down Yu's throat. She then pinched her lips, and plugged up her nose, forcing her to drink it, and when Yu did, she let go, and let her breathe. Yu had never tasted something so warm, and creamy, and so...addicting. Wait...no...she has, or at least, something similar to it. Oh my god. That taste, it was nearly identical to...Izuku's sperm. Midnight had just forced Izuku's sperm down her throat, and she thought it was ADDICTING! But, it tasted so good, and so...just so...

Yu was now getting dripping wet in her nether regions, and out of instinct, not caring who was now watching her, she started masturbating in front of Nemuri, putting her middle finger in and out of her mouth over and over again, with drool coming down her chin, and her eyes looking to the heavens, she was now in a lewd state that no one could look away from, especially Midnight. She then moved her body on top of Mt. Lady's lap, and started passionately kissing her as she helped out Yu with her masturbation, their hands on top each others as their tongues battled for dominance over each others, with Midnight being in charge. She then took off Yu's bra, and started sucking on her nipples as Mt. Lady moaned in pleaser at what the older woman was doing to her. Yu the put her left hand into Nemuri's pussy, and reached out to her clit, and started messing with it, making her even wetter than before.

These two went at it for minutes before they both came on each other. Midnight then undid Mt. Lady's bindings, and the two then grabbed each other as their legs started to move in a crisscross position, with their sopping wet pussy's now touching each other, they then started to grind each other, making their movements more faster than the last one, as they groped each others breast and ass, bringing them even closer together, with them cumming multiple times in a row, and still keep on trucking. After an hour of them fucking each other, they stopped, and started kissing, with Yu completely forgiving Izuku for what he did, cause not even she could shy away from this. Once they stopped kissing, the two then looked at Izuku, who had not woken up, and was still on the bed. Midnight decided to change her out fit, to her Hero outfit, but without the rippable white cloth, and the collar that made her breast stick out, with only her leggings, belt, boots, and her cuffs oh each arm. The two then got on top of him, quickly waking up, with him only blinking, before noticing the two on him. His face instinctively went to a blush, and his dick practically jumped up, and the two knew that this night was going to be long and fun.


	5. What Now?

Once the 3 were done, they headed back to Izuku's home, where they talked in his room about what they were now. Sure, Yu was still officially his girlfriend, but now that Izuku has had sex with Nemuri, would that mean that she's ALSO her girlfriend, or would she be a side chick, or a sex buddy, or even just a friend with benefits. There were so many possible things Nemuri could be, and too be honest, Nemuri being his girlfriend sounded great, so he decided to add on to his girlfriend collection. That's when Yu came up with an awesome idea.

"Hey, I know that us two are pretty good at sex in all, but wouldn't we just get a tad bit boring after a while. I mean, what if...you expand your...well..."

"Expand the number of girlfriends you have." Nemuri finished with a smile on her face

"E-expand?! You mean that you wouldn't mind having other women essentially compete with you to get after me?!" Izuku asked

"Why would we compete for you?" Asked Yu

"...Cause I can only marry one person. You do know that right?"

"Yeah, but you can still co-habitat with other women, you just only need to marry one of us, and the others can act as secondary wives! It's not that uncommon to be honest." Stated Nemuri

Izuku thought about this. He could only marry 1 person, while the others acted as secondary wives? Who would he pick? HOW would he pick? Would they agree to letting one of them getting married, or will he just lose all of his future secondary wives? There were too many variables to try and calculate, and he didn't honestly feel like doing them. But, I mean, Yu forgave him cause Midnight gave her a mixture of his and her cum, so does that mean that giving my future wives a mixture of cum with my other girlfriends make them horny and completely loyal to me? I would need to test this, but on whom? There were a multitude of female heroes that could possibly become part of his future harem.

I mean, there was Cow Lady, Ms. Joke, Ragdoll, Mirko, Mandalay, Ryukyu, Pixie-Bob, Bubble Girl, and Uwabami just to name a few(or, really all female heroes that I'll allow, so no Recovery Girl for you sick fucks out there)

All of them had quite beautiful body's, and their personalities appeared to be either kind, calm, or just tsundere-ish, which would make having sex even better. But, once again, who would he start with? Bubble Girl was always traveling with Sir Nighteye, Cow Lady was protecting an island of 10,000 scientist, Ms. Joke was teaching at Ketsubutsu Academy High School, Ragdoll, Mandalay and Pixie-Bob were always helping out in the mountains, or just simply far away, and Mirko was on the other side of Japan currently. The only one he could get an opening on was Uwabami. She constantly worked for commercials, and tended to stay in one area unless, once again, a commercial was somewhere else, and she was in the area, according to her Instagram account.

All he needed to do was sign up for a commercial that she just so happens to be doing as well, talk with her in order to get to know her, and then, after it's done, and we no longer need to do retakes and stuff, I could slip the cum into one of her drinks, and then she would instantly all over me, and I would have a new member, or...she would drink it, and move a few miles away for yet another commercial. He just honestly hoped that it would work, bu then...who would he go after next if it did work? He just didn't know.

Izuku decided that he would try and increase the number of people, and create a harem of women that would worship him, and constantly have sex with him. Now, all he needed to do, was make multiple vials of his mixture of sperm, and then he would be off. All he needed to do, was have sex, and right now. It was 2:27 in the morning, so he had plenty of time before school starts. He then asked Yu and Nemuri to strip down, and to have vials close by, cause they'll be needing them once their done.

Sorry it's a little short, I'm just setting up what's to come in the future.


	6. The Wild, Wild Pussy's

\Lemon In Story/

As it turns out, I will have to go after Uwabami later, because we're going to train with the Wild, Wild, Pussycats, a.k.a, 75% Pussy. How I would get my love juices into their systems I don't know...yet. We actually had to run for over 3 hours just to get to the camp, and once we did, we were handed food, and then we were told to change, and enter the hot tub areas. Mineta tried to climb the area, he failed when Kota knocked him off onto Ida's face, and then he fell off, because he saw the girls naked, and I had to catch him so that he wouldn't be injured. I rushed over, and took 3 vials of my sperm with me. Just in case. I met Mandalay, and talked about why Kota hated heroes and their Quirks. That's when Pixie-Bob came in, and with DRINKS! Perfect!

I offered to take it to the other table, and then hand it to them. Once I brought it over, I took out 2-3 vials, poured it into each cup, except for mine, and then handed the cups back to them. I then drank mine as the other two drank theirs, and then they drank theirs even faster, and then their cups were done. I then saw their nipples get hard through the costume, and then they took off their boots as they then reached into their skirts, and started masturbating as their mouths started to fill with drool at the tastiness of my cum, and moved their hands faster and faster, until I stood up, and let my towel fall down, revealing my dick to them as I then closed the door, locking it. I then watched as the two eyed my dick ever so carefully, and then, I motioned them towards me as I sat down on the couch.

Pixie-Bob went over to me first, and shoved her pussy right down on my dick, squeezing it like no tomorrow. I let myself reel my head back in pleasure as Mandalay then took the opportunity to move her pussy onto my face, and moved it left and right, telling me to eat it out, which I happily obliged. The two heroes gasped as I double teamed them with little to no effort. I rocketed my dick up Pixie-Bob's pussy, reaching her womb, touching it's entrance. Mandalay quickly took off her hero suit, showing me her beautiful naked form as she wiped off the red whiskers on her face as Pixie-Bob did the same. Now, I had two naked women double teaming me, and it felt great. I then creampied Pixie-Bob, making all of the cum go out her ass, and forced Mandalay to cum, spraying her juices all over my face. The two looked at me, and then switched places, with Mandalay shoving her ass on my dick, and Pixie-Bob passionately kissing him on the lips, with our tongues battling for dominance, with me being the victor.

We went on like this for a while, then, we heard a knock on the door. then a voice called out for Pixie-Bob and Mandalay. It was Ragdoll. I told the two to get off me, and I grabbed the vial, and told them to hold her down once she enters the room. I then unlocked it, moving away from the door, as Ragdoll then walked into the now dark room, she looked at me, then my dick, gasped, and that's when the other two jumped in. They grabbed her arms, and tripped her, making her fall to her knees. I then popped open the vial, and poured it down her mouth, and then plugged her nose and mouth, and once she swallowed, she gave up on trying to escape, and then moved her mouth to my dick, and started sucking on it, getting every bit of cum off of it. The other two then looked at each other, and then smiled as Pixie-Bob the moved behind Ragdoll, and Mandalay got on my back, pressing her breasts against my head as she moved her arms around my chest.

Pixie-Bob started eating Ragdoll's pussy, enjoying the savory taste of her pussy juices. Then, she moved her right hand to her ass, extended her index, middle, and ring finger, and then shoved it inside her ass, making Ragdoll moan in pleasure at what was being done to her body. I then placed my hands on the back of her head, and shoved my dick even deeper down her throat, gagging her as tears on joy escaped her eyes. I then came inside her mouth, and let go as Pixie-Bob finally made Ragdoll cum, with it spraying mostly inside her mouth, and Mandalay more hornier than ever. I then used One for All, and sped up my dick as I placed it in her pussy, enlarging ti to 13 inches, and making myself 5 time faster, making her cum after a few minutes riding my dick. I then looked at Ragdoll who took off her panties, and was showing me her virgin pussy, desperately waiting to be fucked by yours truly.

I then closed in the gap, and started kissing her as I took off all her clothing, her sweat glistening off her curvy body. She looked at me, and got on top of my dick as I laid down on the floor, then she started moving up and down, up and down, getting into a rhythm to give herself the most stimulating fun. I then forced her pussy down on my dick, with it reaching her womb, and then going even higher, making her almost scream. Almost. Mandalay saw the scream coming a mile away, and grabbed her face, planting a kiss on her lips, silencing the scream, and giving me a good view of her ass, which I happily started to eat, with her moans being furthered by Pixie-Bob going behind her, and pinching her nipples as her other hand went down to her pussy.

This went on for a while, with us changing positions every few minutes. We were in an overwhelming wave of ecstasy, with our lust controlling our actions. We didn't care about what was going on in the world, or just outside. Just us, and how to make each other scream out in joy at what was being done to their bodies, wether it be making their asshole bigger, and nearly suffocating them with my dick, or nearly drowning them in the amount of cum that was coming out of our entrance and exit points. We didn't care, nor would we ever. Once we were finally done, I talked with them, and planned to have sex for the next few days, and then have sex with them a few months later. Sadly, since the villain attack, we only got 2 days of sex rather than 7, so the plan for sex in a few months will have to take affect, and the 3 girls will have to wait as their favorite dick stays far away.


	7. A Commercial

\Lemon In Story/

The attack on Kamino Ward was a devastating one, and I was forced into the hospital after my battle with the villain Muscular, which created a whole lot of worry from my girls. Although, I enjoyed them pressing their breasts up against my face, so I'd say their worry was kinda fun to both watch and feel. I went with Momo, Eijiro, Todoroki, and Ida in our little "Save Bakugo" Team, which worked out quite cleanly, with us saving him, and getting away unscathed. I do feel bad that Yu had to risk her life in order to save ours, but I think I know a way to compensate for her selflessness in battle. She walked into the doorms a few minutes after everyone else went to bed, or really, she snuck into it.

Either way, she slowly crawled into my room, wearing a teal blue shirt, that covered all the way towards her ass, where it hung, and the only thing under it was a pair of black panties. She slipped off her shoes, and jumped onto my bed, and brought her lips to mine, where our lips crashed together as a slight moan escaped her mouth. My right hand moved down and behind her, squeezing the plump cheek as my left went over to cup her right cheek, furthering the kiss as I moved my other hand inside of her shirt, pulling off the panties in an instant. I then took off her shirt, revealing her naked form in all her glory, as I then mover her body onto my lap as my hands wrapped around her torso, bringing my mouth to her left tit as I nibbled gently on it, earning a gasp of pleasure from her.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck as she reeled her head back as he continued to nibble on her tits. She then brought his face to hers, and started another kissing match, their tongues dancing as they tasted each others saliva, sucking on each others tongues, and thing that they could to earn one or two gasps of joy from the other. Yu then got off his lap as she pulled down Izuku's pants, and inside his underpants, lied a huge python, making a large tent out of his undergarments. She then pulled that off as well, and grabbed the thick shaft in front of her, and simply gave a lustful look towards it as the two went on for hours with their sexual fantasies, with Izuku sleeping well that night, mentally preparing himself for the next day.

*That Morning*

Izuku woke up with Yu at 5:00 in the morning; her getting up out of habit, and Izuku getting up to get ready for the commercial he had to get to. It was where Uwabami took the role of a mother, and her son(Izuku) is in need a new; better, type of deodorant, in order to have girls accept his prom request to them. And when he gets it, he now has a bunch of girls lined up for him; desperate to be his prom, and wins prom king, and his date, prom queen. Simple, and scarily similar to how quickly he could pick up ladies.

After a short while, he entered the building of which the commercial would be televised and saw his future prize. There, standing, surrounded by a small pack of guys, was was beautiful blonde, with long glowing locks, and three different colored snakes on top her head. Her lustrous eyes were hypnotizing my eyes to look at her glossy lips and her seductive outfit that she was to where during the showing of the product. She wore a tightly fit mini-skirt, and high heels that made her seem like a goddess. Her purple tank top exposed the sides of her magnificent breasts, and to make it 1000 times better, she appeared to where no bra of any kind. None what's so ever.

Izuku was getting horny by a simply glancing over in her direction, and used every tiny bit of self control he had to not pour his newly named "slutty milk" into her coffee that she appeared to love so much. The shot went over nice and easy, and Izuku actually got to know her a bit better, already knowing the basics of her personality from Momo. He then waited till she was turned around, before preparing a coffee for her, and adding my special ingrediant, before handing the drink over to her. She graciously took the cup and drank the beverage as he heard her gulpings of the fluid increase in an instant.

He had only known about his sperm ability when he first started dating Yu, and they had sex for the first time. She allowed me to cum inside her, and she wanted more the instant I was done cumming. I then figured out, after a few tests, that my cum could make women of all ages fall for me, and have an unthinkable urge to have sex with whomever's willing to, letting Izuku sweep in to the rescue to ever so briefly cure them of this feeling. He guessed that it was a secondary Quirk or something, and he honestly couldn't have wanted any other ability.

He watched as her facial features changed from one of relief to desperation and a lust that just made her even sexier in the outfit that she still wore, and was now making her sweat, letting the droplets fall down on her glistening body; making her even sexier, if that was possible. Izuku quickly brought her face to his as he then picked her up by the thighs, granting her the ability to wrap her legs around his torso to further the passionate kiss. She then took off her tank top as our horny pro-tag then entered a janitors closet, locking it as they kept on going with their perverted actions.

He unbuttoned her skirt as she undid his; leaving her now naked, and his six pack, nearly eight pack, exposed for her taking. She then started to grind against his crotch as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and once again lifted her self up, and on to him. Their tongues were like wild beasts as Izuku stripped down to nothing as well, and pulled out an old bed mattress as they laid own on it; with her grabbing his enormous dick and began to suck on the tip as a little moan escaped his lips.

After a while, she started to deep throat it, making him give off a slightly louder moan, and he then twisted her body and placed it on his body; her pussy and ass right above his face, and his dick still inside her mouth, her tongue doing extensive work on it. He fingered her ass as he ate out the voluptuous vagina in front of his eyes; her cry of pleasure making him go faster, and faster, earning more and more cry's of joy. She eventually came, her cum entering his lips as he drank down what all his other future wives did, and licked his lips for more. Uwabami did the same, her lust growing more and more as she drank more and more cum, unable to control herself in front of the man that she now loved.

He then moved her body so that her face was facing his as he carefully placed his large cock into her wet pussy, quickly thrusting as soon as it was inside, making her loudly moan in ecstasy as the act, and held on to him tighter as he continued these actions for a full 2 hours; with them cumming more times than they could count. They eventually finished up, got back into their clothes, and before Izuku left, Uwabami gave him a french kiss, which lasted far too quickly in both of their opinions. He then went back to U.A.'s Dorms, with a huge mile on his face, and a new plan brewing in his mind.


	8. An Idea or Two

On Monday, we were tasked with making super moves, with the help of Aizawa, Ectoplasm, All Might, and my favorite teacher, Midnight. I was busy trying to figure out how to make my own super moves, since if I over use my power, them my limbs go to shit in an instant. I then decided to go to the support department, only for the door to blow up, and someone to crash into me, and sit on my face. That someone was Mei Hatsume. I looked up to see her cargo pants, and the crease that everyone has on the front or in the bottom of their pants, and I was practically IN that crease. She simply got up, not thinking about the fact that a 16 year old boy just placed his head in her pussy/ass regions.

Mei Hatsume is a girl with yellow eyes with cross-hairs for pupils and pink locks that are styled asymmetrically, having two longer strands on the right side of her face. She is usually seen wearing protective goggles, fingerless gloves, and many of her other gadgets on her body, or being held in her hands. She was the purest definition of self-centeredness, and her obliviousness was a total, undeniable bliss. At least in my opinion that is.

I got my upgrades and developed my new attack mode. Shoot Style. It was where I would focus all my fighting abilities and power into my feet and legs, rather than my arms and hands. Now I had a new way to earn even more scars, am I right? Honestly, I can't believe it took me this long to thing of using my legs. It's sounds like something that an overthinking author would forget about till later on.

I save Toshinori when Kacchan blew up a piece of rock, nearly killing the retired Symbol of Peace. I then felt my pocket vibrate as I looked at who was calling me. It was Yu Takeyama, my girlfriend, and #23 hero. I quickly ran out as I took the call.

Izuku Midoriya: Hey babe, what's up?

Yu Takeyama: Oh, nothing much. Just checking up on you.

Izuku Midoriya: I'm doing good. I just saved All Might from one of my classmates mistakes.

Yu Takeyama: I'd expect nothing less.

Izuku Midoriya: What? Me saving All Might, or one of my classmates fucking up?

Yu Takeyama: Both. Anyways, I was wondering if you had any binoculars.

Izuku Midoriya: Yeah, I do. But...why'd you ask?

Yu Takeyama: Cause I want you to go to the roof of the building, and use them to look where I tell you to look.

Izuku Midoriya: Ok. Just hold on a second.

(A few minutes later)

Izuku Midoriya: Alright, I'm on the roof. Now what?

Yu Takeyama: Now go over to the north side, and try to find me in my enlarged form.

Izuku Midoriya:...Ok.

(Now doing it)

Izuku Midoriya: I'm not sure wher you a-AHH!

Yu Takeyama: What? Do you not like it?

Izuku Midoriya: YU! You're in public! And your reputation! And possibly MINE!

Yu Takeyama: Calm down. I'll probably be promoted to 21st for this, and no one but your classmates know about our little relationship.

Izuku Midoriya:...You'll be the death of me one day. You know that right?

Yu Takeyama: I love you too.

Izuku Midoriya: (sighs) Bye, I guess

Yu Takeyama: Bye bye my little broccoli boy.

(Hand up)

Izuku then simply sighed once again as he then returned back to training, and where Class 1-B came in to train, and the announcement of the Hero Licensing Exam. Midnight was in charge with watching over the girls once the day was over.

"Man, this day was pretty tough huh?" Asked Mina

"It sure was." Replied Toru

"Indeed. But we need it to be tough in order to stay in shape in all." Stated Momo

"I concur with that." Agreed Kyoka

"Hey Ochaco? How about you?" Asked Tsuyu, only to receive a quiet brunette, drinking her milk

"Ochaco!" yelled Mina

"Ah! Sorry...it's just...well...theres been a weird thought on my mind lately..." She said quietly

"It's a boy!" Said Mian with little hesitation, making Ochaco freeze up and grow red by the second

"I knew it! Who is it, huh? Is it Ida or Midoriya? You hand out witht hem alot."

"WHAT?! Nonononononono!" She cried out as she then floated up into the air

Ochaco then looked out the window, and saw the very boy that she had a crush on, jumping around, doing a multitude of kicks and a few punched here and there. Midnight then looked out, and quickly figured out who she liked, and felt an immense amount of guilt for the girl.

Izuku was levels above what she could handle, and was quickly growing every time he had sex with each woman, wether it be a new sex buddy, or another round with someone he already did it with. She knew that they had to keep it a secret, and that Ochaco already knew about Izuku and Yu's relationship. But that never stopped Midnight, nor will it stop her.

This simple thing of Izuku building a harem just got a thousand times more complicated, as Midnight was now fighting amongst herself. Should she just ignore this, should she tell Izuku as a minor "guess what" thing. Or...should she be added...


	9. Thoughts

Midnight notified Izuku about Ochaco's crush towards him, and he, like her, slightly panicked at the thought of it all. Would it really be ok if we included her? How would she react to the slutty milk, if at all. Will she tell the other if it does work? Will she become a mindless sex machine where ever they are? There were too many factors, and he was afraid to try it out now.

He took the Hero Licensing Exam as per-normal, earning his license with relative ease. Though he'd be lying that he didn't encounter an odd road block during the exam*cough cough Camie/Himiko cough cough*. He got into a fight with Katsuki, and had multiple battles with the Eight Precepts of Death(Best boi Mirio Togata came in as well). Now, it was time for U.A.'s Culture Festival.

Izuku came up with the idea to team up with Class 1-B in order to create a cool Broadway Musical. It took some time, but after a heavy amount of negotiations, and the promise of Class 1-B's names being put in front of Class 1-A's, and them shown first at the end of the Musical, they finally joined up with us to do it.

The story was about two rival clans(who obviously hate each other), and how one person from each clan fall in love with each other(Izuku and Ochaco), and how they want to be with each other, but they can't. But, in the end, the two clans agree, and they have a happy ending. With some musical numbers and a bunch of emotions in the air, I'm sure people'll love this for quite a while. They were to do this play late in the afternoon, so that everyone could come and see it without feeling like they're missing out on something.

*Time skip, cause I'm in that mood*

Now, Izuku is singing about how his clan hates the other, and how that it's pointless to continue a hatred, especially since they don't even know why they're hating each other. And compares it to the rainbow, where the connection of him and Uraraka could form something beautiful. He has his friends sing with him as well.

Song: Rainbow Connection(Glee Cast Version) - Single

Artist: Glee Cast

Genre: Pop

Made: 2013

"Why are there so many

Songs about rainbows?

And what's on the other side?

Rainbows are visions

But only illusions

And rainbows have nothing to hide

So we've been told and some choose to believe it

I know they're wrong wait and see

Someday we'll find it

The rainbow connection

The lovers, the dreamers and me

Who said that every wish

Would be heard and answered

When wished on the morning star?

Somebody thought of that

And somebody believed it

Look what it's done so far

What's so amazing that keeps us star gazing?

And what do we think we might see?

Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection

The lovers, the dreamers and me

All of us under its spell, I know that they're probably magic

Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices?

I hear them calling my name

Is this the sweet sound that called the young sailors?

The voice might be one and the same

I've heard it too many times to ignore it

There's something that I'm supposed to be

Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection

The lovers, the dreamers and me"

We then had me and Uraraka meet each other a bunch of times, and eventually get caught right as we were gonna kiss. We were then sentenced to death, but managed to convince them that our union would be perfect and stable; not like the way that the side described it as. Most of it's descriptions being wrong to downright evil.

We then told them what we found out about our ancestors, and that the feud between the two clans started over a misunderstanding, where the Sekkususu Clan(my clan) and the Fushidarana On'na Clan(Uraraka's Clan) were best of friends, but the Sekkususu Clan was accused of murder, and the accuser was the Fushidarana On'na Clan. This started a war between each other, and the real murderer was never found.

It was touching on how powerful the story was, with the accusation, towards the reveal of the real murderer(which was the future fiancé of Ochaco). We then were accepted to be in a relationship with each other, and the two clans could now rest in peace, knowing that their 100 year dispute would finally end. We then sand our final song for the night.

Song: Light Up the World(Glee Cast Version) - Single

Artists: Glee Cast

Genre: Pop

Made: 2011

"Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancin' in the dark  
It's been tearin' me apart, never knowin' what we are  
Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin' to play it cool  
Now it's time to make a move, and that's what I'm gonna do

Lay it all down, all down (Got somethin' to say)  
Lay it all down, all down (Throw your doubt away)  
Do or die now, die now (Step onto the plate)  
Blow the door wide open like up, up and away

Let's light up the world toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight  
Let's light up the world toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight

Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts  
Tell me why we gotta stop, I just want to let it rock

Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tearin' at the road  
Like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control

Lay it all down, all down (Got somethin' to say)  
Lay it all down, all down (Throw your doubt away)  
Do or die now, die now (Step onto the plate)  
Blow the door wide open like up, up and away

Let's light up the world toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight  
Let's light up the world toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight

Hey-hey-hey you  
Hey-hey-hey you  
Hey-hey-hey you  
Hey-hey-hey you, you, you...

Lay it all down, all down (Got somethin' to say)  
Lay it all down, all down (Throw your doubt away)  
Do or die now, die now (Step onto the plate)  
Blow the door wide open like up, up and away

Let's light up the world toni-i-ight (Yeah...)  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight (Li-li-light it up!)  
Let's light up the world toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight (Ohhh!)  
Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight  
Let's light up the world toni-i-ight (Tonight...)  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight (We got the love!)  
Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight"

At the end, I ended up KISSING Uraraka! Which was not scripted, like, at ALL. I ran over to Yu, apologizing for what happened, but she just laughed. She really didn't care that I kissed Ochaco, and was actually on board with it. Though, she did advise me to wait till she was 17 or 18 before giving her the slutty milk. But other than that, my life was getting pretty good. I then had an opportunity to meet two heroes at once. The Dragoon Hero "Ryukyu", and the Rabbit Hero "Mirko".

...

Two birds with one stone, here I come!


	10. MILF Money

Wait- why was he doing this again?

Izuku carries the pizza box in his hands as he walked up to Bakugo's household. The ash blonde had made a bet that he couldn't say sorry for one day.

He said sorry 16 times that day, and now had to give Kacchan some pizza in return. In a pizza boy outfit, delivered to his house where he may humiliate himself in front of Katsuki's parents.

He grumbled to himself as he walked along the sidewalk and into the Bakugo lawn, the freshly cut crash steel entering his nose.

He always liked the smell, and didn't get to smell it often in the apartment complex that he and his mother lived in.

He walked up the steps and knocked on the Blackwood door, the noise echoing in the house to alert his arrival.

He looked at the door as it opened and went wider eyed at the person in front of him - Mitsuki Bakugo, mother of Katsuki.

Her smooth skin and spiked hair made her look far younger than she actually was, and her bountiful breasts and large ass only made it easier for others to want her. Desperately.

She had on a simple white robe, giving him a clear image of her cleavage and it cling to her every curve. No imagination was needed her him, and his pants was growing tight.

"Izuku? What're you doing here? And...why are you dressed as a pizza boy?" He loosened his collar in nervousness as he explained himself.

"I made a bet with Kacchan and I lost, so now I have to deliver this pizza to your house for him to eat later." She nodded and made a disgruntled snort.

"That boy would come up with something like that wouldn't he. Well I gotta grab my purse, so come in I guess." He stepped into the nice home and walked in, his eyes look downward as her swaying hips and long legs.

He set the pizza down as he looked around the living room, the house not changing much since he was last here when he was younger.

She then grabbed her purse and gave him some cash "You know, Katsuki sometimes complains about being saved by you. From the League of Villains."

Izuku's throat went dry as that information wasn't even supposed to reach public ear, much less the mother of the victim.

She seems to emit an aura that he was far to familiar with, and his brain became conflicted with wanting to fuck her cause she was hot, or not because she was his best friends mother.

Izuku backed up slightly, her red eyes looking him up and down like a piece of meat, "And I believe that no one gave you a proper…" she said as he backed up to the couch and fell back on his ass, "Thank you…" she breathed into his ear as she leaned in close.

Izuku gulped again as he was given a perfect view down her boobs once more. She wasn't wearing a bra and one nipple was in plain view at that angle!

He felt his pants tightening, the fabric straining against his cock as it began swelling faster and faster. Mitsuki then bit the edge of his ear gently.

RIIIIIIIP!!!

The sound of his pants tearing as his cock shot to full erection echoed in the otherwise quiet room!

Mitsuki pulled back slowly, her red eyes wide with a mix of shock and awe at the sheer size of his erection.

Her expression then turned seductive as she stood up and grabbed the front of her robe with both hands. She them pulled her top down, exposing her naked tits beneath!

"Waaahhh!!! Mrs… Mit… Mitsuki…!" Izuku gasped at the sight of her gorgeous tits in front of him, so big and soft looking, each one capped with a big pink nipple already getting stiff as she pressed them together.

"Hmmhmmhmm," she giggled softly, "Now, how about I give you that proper 'thank you'?" she asked as she got down on her knees and wrapped her tits around his cock.

"Mmmmmmh, fuck you're so huge! And this smell…" she said, inhaling the scent of his cock deeply, "Mmmmmh, the smell of a healthy young man… Mmmmmmmh, fuck it turns me on!!!" she said in a husky tone as she rubbed her huge tits up and down his shaft.

They felt both soft and slick at the same time, and he quickly noticed that her tits were moving rather easily against his dick.

He blinked and noticed a thin coating of something covering his dick as she moved. He didn't have much time to think about it before she began moving faster, making him groan at the warm softness of her tits as she rubbed them up and down slowly.

"Mitsuki…" Izuku groaned.

"Hmmmm?" Mitsuki replied sweetly.

"P… Please suck it…" He groaned.

"Happily!" she told him as she moved her tits up and down faster as she leaned her head in close.

"Mmmmmh, my jaw will feel this one!" she said more to herself and Izuku as she opened wide and took the top ten centimeters of his cock into her mouth, "Mmmmmmmph… Shooo phiiiiick… Ahhhh I wuv dish tashte!!!" she slurred as she took of her robe as fast as she could!

In the blink of an eye the ash blonde woman was completely naked and pushing Izuku farther back onto his bed!

"MMMPH, MMMPH, MMMPH…!!" she moaned around his cock as her lips made lewd slurping noises.

Izuku could only lay back and groan, watching as she took his cock deeper and deeper, her lips dragging along his cock every time she pulled her head up.

"Mmmmh, Mitsuki-san, that feels, so good…" Izuku groaned. Nemuri gave great blowjobs, as did Yu, but this was on another level entirely, he felt like he was about to cum already as she was barely taking half his length!

"Mmmmph… Dohn't 'ou dhare blow 'our load yet!" she slurred as she took him even deeper.

He gasped at the sight of her neck stretching around his cock as it moved down her throat. She moaned in utter bliss as she took every centimeter down her throat, her nose getting buried in his pubic hair.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmh…" she moaned, making her throat vibrate around his cock before she pulled herself back up and off his cock, gasping and moaning softly.

"I can't thank you properly with just a deepthroat!" she told him as she crawled naked up his body, making sure to drag his dick between her tits again as she move to press her mouth against his.

"Hmmmmmh!!!" Izuku gasped as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, drawing his own tongue back into hers.

She then tore open his shirt, the buttons scattering everywhere with tiny clacking sounds as they bounced off the walls and floor.

He then felt her heavy tits against his bare chest. They were so soft and warm, her nipples stiff against his skin as she rubbed her body against his like a cat in heat!

"Mmmmmmh… Thank you for saving my son!" she purred as she lifted her ass high in the air and used one hand to guide his cock between her legs.

"Ahhhhhn, Mitsuki!" he groaned as she took him inside, her pussy making a lewd wet noise as she took his massive cock with ease!

He could see her belly distend slightly from his length as she chewed her lower lip gently.

"Mmmmmmh, fuuUUUUCK YOU'RE SO BIIIIIG!!!! MY PUSSY, AHHHHNNN, MY PUSSY FEELS SO FUCKING FULLLL!" she screamed as she began to bounce herself up and down, his bed creaking lightly from her motion as she hugged his face into her tits.

She smelled so good, a clean, soapy scent that filled every breath as his mouth found one nipple and wrapped around it.

"YEAH, SUCK ON MY TITS!!! LIKE THAT, OH FUUUUCK!!!" Mitsuki screamed, rolling and bucking her hips now.

Groaning around her nipple, Izuku sucked on the stiff nub of flesh hard as his hands found their way to her sexy round ass, gripping her tightly as he began thrusting into her.

The couch springs creaked in protest as the legs dig into the soft carpeted floor.

Izuku felt his cheeks flush as there was no way that anyone else in the house wasn't overhearing all of this since the walls of the home weren't that terribly thick!

But there was nothing to be done about it now as Mitsuki howled in ecstasy on top of him, her hips rolling against his pelvis every time she brought herself down against him.

She hugged his face against her tit as she braced her other hand against the wall for support.

"Mmmmmmh…." she breathed, her pussy gushing all over his cock, "YESSSSS, FUCK MEEEEE… FUCK MY HOT MILF PUSSY!!!!" she hissed in pleasure.

"Ahhhhaaa… Mit… Mitsuki… I'm…. I'm gonna…" Izuku groaned as he gripped her ass tighter.

"YES, DO IT!!! POUR ALL THAT HOT YOUNG CUM INSIDE ME!!!!" Mitsuki screamed, bucking her hips faster now.

"Ahh Haaa…!!!" Izuku groaned as he began cumming that instant, his cum instantly filling the blonde womans womb to the brim and gushing back out her pussy around his cock!

"HARDER!!! HARDER, HARDER, HARDER!!!!" she screamed, "FUUUUUCK, I'M FUCKING CUMMING, I'M CUMMING SO MUCH!!! YESSSSS!!!! I LIKE THIS, I LOVE THIS!!!! FUCK MEEEEEE!!!!!" Mitsuki screamed as he felt her pussy clenching his cock over and over.

The blonde woman panted for every breath, her tongue hanging from her lips as she let out long low moans of pleasure.

"AHHII!!! AMAZING, SO AMAZING, I'M CUMMING, I CAN FEEL YOUR HUGE DICK ALL THE WAY IN MY WOMB AND IT'S MAKING ME CUUUUMMMMM!!!!!" Mitsuki screamed as Izuku continued bouncing her up and down on his shaft.

"One for All… FULL COWLING! 50%!!!!" Izuku groaned through clenched teeth as he began swinging his hips harder.

"WAAAHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!" Mitsuki screamed as her eyes rolled back in their sockets.

Her pussy let out a literal torrent of juices as she began foaming at the mouth slightly as her head leaned back in a silent scream.

"Tha…fel… gooood…" Mitsuki muttered weakly as Izuku continued holding her aloft.

Her head rolled forward and she panted heavily as she shuddered in his grip.

With that announcement, Izuku came once again, the woman's stomach swelling before her pussy immediately began pulsating cum out, emptying her vagina of their juices.

He set her down as he fell into the ground, his legs paralyzed as he struggled to catch his breath.

He looked at the woman above him, her eyes closed as he smiled to himself "That's some thank you. Guess I can count that as a tip for the pizza too."

He lifted himself up as he placed a blanket over her body and put her robe under the blanket, a way for her to get dressed before Kacchan comes back to his house.

He put his pizza boy hat on and limped out of the home, holding his ripped pants up; his dick completely flaccid as he returned to the U.A. Dorms.


	11. An Unexpected Turn of Events

Link to my Discord Server: https/discord.gg/ujypbep

————————————

[Short chapter, but for good reason]

Izuku could still remember how the Culture Festival went on after their show, and how everyone went off to do their own thing, partaking in games in what not, while he made Eri a candy apple, since there were none at the Culture Festival(he really needed to petition it on the menu for next year).

He then collapsed onto his bed and quickly slept; dreaming about how beautiful his girls were and how he was to add the other women to his harem, only for those thoughts to be quickly interrupted.

He woke up to a strange feeling in his gut, and walked over to his bathroom to either shit his guts out, or puke them out. He looked in the mirror to simply look at himself at 1:48 am in the morning, only to see his reflection change.

He saw another version of himself, but this version was...different. This version, rather than having sea green eyes like his, he had bright; practically neon green eyes instead. He also seemed more...innocent? He couldn't quite describe it.

He then heard a dozen or so voices like his, each one with their own unique tone of voice, and some even going from normal to animalistic. One spoke of a greater society, and another questioned wether or not his Quirk was villainous, and another spoke of the future, and how its pointless to change what will come, and when it will come.

I felt nauseous; my head filled with voices similar to mine, yet different. I wanted it to end, I wanted to crawl back into my bed and have more lewd dreams to prepare myself for the days ahead. I just wanted it to go back to the way it was a mere few minutes ago.

I looked at the mirror, and saw how it then cracked; taking a fractal shape as it then formed a glass hand, and grabbed onto me as it...spoke to me?

"-You have been chosen by him. Come now, for we have much work to do-" spoke the mirror as I then felt my body and mind go to what was essentially shit, and fly off to who knows where, leaving my bathroom empty, and my world without me.


End file.
